leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Illaoi/History
Patch History ** If has no points in , Test of Spirit will now properly extrude his vessel. ;V10.1 * ** Can no longer pull spirits of targets protected by . ;V9.19 * ** Can now be cast while grounded or rooted. ** Casting an attack command before casting the ability on a target beyond melee range will now use the melee version of the ability instead of the dash version. ;V9.18 * ** Cannot be cast while grounded or rooted. If casted before, only the close version may be used, while negating the attack commands while being in dash version. ;V9.15 * ** takedown effect no longer triggers on the Spirit. ;V9.13 * ** Tentacles are no longer put on when they go dormant. ** Can no longer spawn Tentacles on ally invulnerable . ** Tentacles can no longer be stopped from attacking. If they're killed or they have to during the slam, they will instead die after finishing the slam. ** Tentacles can now be commanded to attack seconds after their death. ** Tentacle damage now also scales with . ** Cooldown is now pingable. ** Tentacle lifetime while dormant reduced to 30 seconds from 60. ** Range of enemies to gain vision of tentacles reduced to 1000 units from 1400. ** Enemy champions no longer globally gain vision of tentacles that are slamming. ** Commanded Tentacles now attack in the order they were commanded to. For example, doing an E-W will first do the E attack and then the W attack rather than two W attacks. This fixes some stacking mechanics like . * ** Now has a minimum base damage of , that can be applied on . ** Bonus damage no longer applies lifesteal healing. * ** Spirit duration is no longer reduced by seconds each time the target damages Illaoi with basic attacks, by 1 second with single target spells and by seconds with area of effect ones. ** Spirit duration reduced to 7 seconds from 10. ** Vessel duration reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Tentacle automatic attack cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 seconds at all levels. ** Automatic attack cooldown starts at the start of the slam rather than at the end of the slam. ** takedown effect now also triggers on the Spirit. ** Tether now breaks if the target moves to the . ** Grabbing the spirit of a champion with red resource (i.e ) no longer makes the spirit not show its lifetime. * ** Maximum tentacle summons increased to 6 from 5. ** If Illaoi dies immediately after using the ability, already spawned tentacles will not be empowered. ;V9.11 * ** Hitting the Spirit no longer spawns two tentacles. ;V9.9 * ** now block tentacle slams. A single spell shield can block multiple slams. * ** Can no longer issue an attack command after casting the ability to dash while rooted. Can still dash if the attack command is issued before casting the ability. * ** Can now grab the Spirit of other decoys. ** no longer triggers when killing the Spirit. ** takedown effect now triggers on the Spirit. ** takedown effect now triggers on the Spirit. ** takedown effect now triggers on the Spirit. ** No longer blocks from using her while the Spirit is nearby. ** The Spirit can no longer be targeted by . * ** Now spawns tentacles by hitting decoys other than the Spirit. ** Hitting the Spirit now spawns two tentacles instead of one. ;V9.5 * ** Can now grab a spirit through . ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. ;V8.24 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V8.20 * ** now correctly stacks on the spirit. ;V8.18 * ** *** Fixed an FPS hitching issue that occurred when she sucessfully while her Harsh Lesson attack buff was active. ;V8.14 * ** The Spirit now correctly takes true damage from . ;V8.13 * ** No longer shows a damage increase of 5% before upgrading to rank 1. ;V8.6 * ** Tentacles no longer count as wards for the purpose of placing and destroying them. ** VFX particles upon slaming on low graphics removed. * ** Illaoi and her enemies can no longer see the range which breaks Test of Spirit's tether on low graphics. ;V8.3 * ** Tentacles no longer keep their dance SFX after Illaoi stops dancing if she spammed the dance command. ;V7.24 * ** Pulled spirits no longer have their health bars disappear when the Illaoi player or an ally try to target it. ** Spirits now have their lifetime disappear if it was grabbed from a champion with red or white resources (i.e , ). ;V7.23 * ** Tentacle slams no longer fizzle if an enemy dies after being acquired as a slam target. * ** Any tentacles that would slam Illaoi's target now do so if her target dies during the leap animation. ** The dashed version can now stack and trigger . ** Now correctly calculates damage done based on bonus ad. ** Now correctly deals damage after one. ** Empowered attack can no longer be canceled. * ** Stacking on the spirit no longer permanently disables the rune. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from 60. ** Base armor increased to 35 from 26. ;V7.17 * ** No longer does additional damage on crits when she dashes. ;V7.11 * ** Tentacles killed increasing the minion killed stat. ;V7.7 * ** Lifesteal no longer applies when hiting tentacles. ;V7.6 * ** Can no longer spam Harsh Lesson to ignore the cast time of . ;V6.22 * General ** Illaoi's tentacles now normally swing at champions under the effects of or . ;V6.15 * ** Tentacles are now visible in brush to enemy champions within their normal vision range. ;V6.14 * General ** Tentacle indicators are now more accurate when displaying the area they're going to Slam. ;V6.11 * General ** All tooltips updated. * ** Passive changed to % increased damage from increasing the AD ratio by % AD}}. * ** Damage changed to % )}} of target's maximum health|health}} from . The new damage is capped at 300 against non-champions. * ** duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** decay. ;V6.10 * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds at all ranks from seconds. ;V6.9 * ** Tentacles no longer appear in fog of war but stay revealed once first seen. * ** duration reduced to 12 seconds from 60. ** spawn interval reduced to seconds from 10. ** spawned by a can now spawn closer to each other. ** Killing 3 dispels the effect early. ** Enemies being able to see spawning in fog of war. ** prevents from spawning. ;V6.5 * ** spawned no longer fail to attack targets the moment before expiring. ;V6.4 * ** Illaoi is immune to being displaced while casting. ;V6.3 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** seconds root after missing. *** Illaoi can instantly move after casting. ** killed by allies within 5 seconds of being hit by a counts towards the debuff's removal. ** could the application of the debuff as it flew towards her. ;V5.23 * Added }} Category:Illaoi Category:Champion history